deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
EVA Suit
The EVA suit (Extra Vehicular Activity Suit) was a RIG Suit available to use in Dead Space 3. It was primarily used for space travel and vacuum areas. The suit had a gold-plated visor that expanded in front of the helmet's face when entering the vacuum of space, presumably used for UV ray protection. It was obtained by Isaac during the escape from the exploding USM Eudora. Description The EVA Suit was a white and grey jumpsuit with a grayish-black helmet and was very close looking to a modern space suit. It was worn by the engineers to protect them from the vacuum of open space. The suit was noticeably padded and had little armor plating compared to most of the suits. In addition to having the standard blue slits, the helmet opened a gold-plated visor up when entering a vacuum, likely made to diminish the damage made by infrared radiation from the stars. Like the suits from Dead Space 2 and Dead Space 3, it had thrusters located on it's boots and shoulders and the health monitor was noticeably higher up on the suit's spine than the previous RIGs, resembling a beetle shell. Some of the variants of the EVA Suit had a helmet that resembled the Standard Engineer RIG's from the first Dead Space. Variants * Flight Suit * Deep Dig Suit * First Contact Suit Trivia *Like the Arctic Survival Suit, Isaac wore this suit as much in the promotional trailers and even the demo. *In Co-Op, Carver had what should have been a Deep Dig Suit as the EVA Suit. *The suit had an USM Eudora emblem on it's left shoulder. *This was the only full-body suit that was seen putted on manually by a character in the entire series. How it managed to seal itself and the later-worn helmet remained unclear. *The initial suit on the cutscene was slightly different when playing on Co-op. Normally, Isaac would boost after his helmet through the vacuum before catching and donning it, but with a second player present, the helmet would float out of Isaac's reach before being caught and tossed back to him by Carver. Isaac putted it on like he normally would. *If Isaac wore the suit at the beginning of Chapter 8, the suit would appear damaged with rips in the fabric and dents in the metal. Isaac's face would appear frozen with blood running off his head. This was the only suit that was damaged when he crash landed on Tau Volantis. Any other suits would appear undamaged and Isaac would look normal, but his health was still low and the helmet still malfunctioned. **Equally, if one used the weapon crafting area from the Menu and went back into the game, Isaac's EVA Suit would be completely undamaged and his face would be clean. *During the outbreak on the New Horizons Lunar Colony, before entering the souvenir shop, on the shop's sign was a cartoon version of the EVA Suit with the protective helmet panel covering down. *Due to the appearance on the New Horizons Lunar Colony and within the USM Eudora, it could be assumed that the EVA Suit was the most technologically advanced suit in Dead Space 3 due to the fact that all suits on Tau Volantis are over 200 years old. **It was significantly "cleaner" in appearance compared to most of the other suits, likely due to it being of current or "new" issue while the other RIG armors are the outdated S.C.A.F. Suits which are made over 200 years prior to the game's events. ***The only other suit which had a "fresh" appearance similar to the EVA Suit was the non-canon N7 Suit and Carver's Special Forces Suit. Gallery Eva_carver_DS3.jpg|John Carver's version 672892_20120814_640screen005.jpg DeadSpace3LimitedEditionGamestation.jpg|The Promotional Suits, including the First Contact suit Dead-Space-3.jpeg|The EVA suit with the yellow face shield down. 39ff5f1ab731f0bbdbb76f2aa4db6619.jpg|Concept art. eva_suit__ds3__by_luxox18-d6ryt96.jpg|The suit's render. EVA Suit helmet components concept.jpg|Concept art for the suit's helmet components. Eva suit damaged by luxox18-d6ryt0e.jpg|Damaged EVA Suit's render __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:RIGs Category:Dead Space 3 RIGs